


Toilet Bowls Truth

by willow_larkspur



Series: Engineering & Programming [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Lily Evans Potter, Desi James Potter, F/M, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, Pre-Canon, Referenced Vomiting, Timeline changes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: There came a time when they had to face the truth.Bent over the toilet was as good a time as any.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Tony Stark
Series: Engineering & Programming [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475966
Kudos: 37
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Toilet Bowls Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: I’m in a sad mood. Also, I felt that I needed to nail down this part of things before I could fully commit to hammering out the next chapter of How to Engineer a Family. I think I might also need to deal with Tony actually leaving, because I have plans for that as well.

(^^)  
 **Toilet Bowl Truths**  
(^^)

“We have to face facts,” Lily said after she had caught her breath from the latest bout of emptying her stomach into the toilet. James sat behind her rubbing her back. At her words, he leaned forward to rest his forehead on her braids. “You know as well as I do what this is, James. The potion must have failed. I’m pregnant.”

“You’re probably right,” he admitted. His arms snaked around her waist to pull her against his chest. For a long moment, they sat just like that, listening to the distant sounds from the flat above them where there must have been a party happening. The drunken rendering of a carol was particularly grating in the silence. “They’ll be my heir.”

“James, Tony could be the father, too,” Lily countered. She placed her hands on James’ arms and leaned into his embrace. “The timing works out. He only left a month ago.”

“Either way, love,” James said. “We can test the child when they’re born, because there are different steps to take if Tony is the father, but I just want you to know that no matter what the results are, this is my child. I will love them, and I will cherish them, because they are from you.”

“People will talk if they knew,” Lily said. She sniffled, a little overwhelmed by everything. “They already do. If they knew that there was any doubt, the purebloods would be after us even more than they already are. We were allowed to stay safely out of this stupid war because we were playing at least a little by their rules and staying out of the way of both sides.” She turned her green eyes towards the ceiling. “We won’t be allowed to stay out of it if we go back.”

“And we will have to go back,” James agreed. “Your magic won’t be stable for much longer—“

Lily gave a bitter laugh.

“I made my coffee sprout flowers yesterday,” she said, “and earlier today, I sneezed sparks.”

“The little tyke is going to be strong if they’re already disrupting your magic,” James observed, “but there’s no way that my idea of trying to make it through the Lent term is going to work.” He rested his chin on her shoulder. “We can’t stay here. We need to get you under familial wards.”

“I was hoping that Tony would come back,” Lily whispered. James kissed her shoulder right next to the strap of her camisole. “Even though the project was canceled, I had hoped that he would come back.”

“I know, love,” James returned. “I was hoping, too.”

And when she started crying, James simply held on and let her.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC (x2); Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; Hold the Mayo; Ship Sails; Shipwreck; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); New Fandom Smell (Y); Marvelous Cinema; Gwen’s HP Checklist [Iron Thorns]; In a Flash; The Story Goes On; Bucket Listing; Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [707](Christopher Poindexter Quotation); 365 [85](Embrace); Like a Skyscraper [2-03](Quotation); Pick a Wick [11](James Potter); Build a Better Breakfast [09](Marauders Era)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: FaB [1D](Blood); Set [5B](Apartment Building); Hunt [Fa WD](Polyamorous); Chim [Karma](“Your Arms Feel Like Home” by 3DD); Ship (Thorns)[Fa Mic 1](Fusion w/ Another Fandom AU); Fire [Hard](It Continues); Garden [Crossover Galore](Race-Bent AU); Hangman [Phase 01](Family)  
> Representation(s): Desi James Potter/Black Lily Evans Potter/Tony Stark; James Potter has ADHD  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Hot Apple; Turtle-Duck; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Lovely Coconuts; Grease Monkey); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; In the Trench; Surprise!)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse); LiCK (Poppy); FR (Gestation); O3 (Oath); TY (n/a)  
> Word Count: 450


End file.
